Happily Ever After Or Not?
by DebsTheSlytherinSnapefan
Summary: My take on the film Ever after! different ending but same story through out the film...or same film through out the story! slash. SSHP Is Harry really a slave? or something more? is Prince Severus able to see that Harry is more than he seems? Baron Vernon and Lady Petunia are going to be punished for their deeds.
1. Chapter 1

Happily ever after or not?

Chapter 1

Lord James and Lady Lily Potter, died in a tragic shooting, they had

been coming home on business. The people responsible for it were never

found; they had a child, nine year old Harry Potter. The child had been

devastated when it had happened. However, the worst had yet to happen.

The men who were working for Lord Vernon Dursley, who had been steadily

loosing money. He had ordered the Potter's dead, this way he would have

their fortune. Which was greater than anyone even knew.

So before the nine year old knew it, his Uncle Lord Vernon, and his Aunt

now Lady Petunia and her son, who would one day inherit the title as

Lord Dursley. Dudley, as well as a daughter they had, eight year old Poppy,

were taking control over the house, the staff were all sacked, bar two, and they

got new people in.

Petunia turned the boy into a slave, he was given a cupboard, and the

servants were appalled. However they could do nothing because Petunia

was the Lady of the house. They had to obey her or be out of a job. However,

they were nice to Harry when they could be. Which was not very often, because

they loaded Harry with chores every day.

"Where is our breakfast?" shrieked Lady Petunia.

"Here ma'am" said Harry softly coming in, it had been nine years since

he had been forced to serve his Aunt. That meant that Dudley and Harry

were eighteen and Poppy was seventeen now.

"Good, now why don't you go and lie with the pigs which you so insist on

smelling like" sneered Dudley.

"Get out of here before my precious Vernon comes down, I don't want him

having to smell your disgusting smell nor see your disgusting face" sniffed Petunia.

"I do try and please you ma'am" said Harry, he longed for a proper bath,

but they would never give him one.

"How dare you, I've fed you, clothed you and you say you want to please

me, hmm…get on with your chores or I will have Vernon whip you again"

said Petunia angrily.

"Yes ma'am" said Harry, practically scurrying out, he hated the whip more than anything.

"After everything I've done, after everything I do, it's never enough"

said Petunia to her husband who had come in, having heard.

"I know Petunia dear, pay him no mind," said Vernon.

The day went the same as usual, Vernon and Petunia were off doing

business and Dudley spent his day torturing Harry when he could.

However, Harry had to collect the apples today and Dudley could not go.

Hearing neigh's coming from the other direction, Harry looked over,

frowning at what was going on. However, what he saw made him stutter in

anger. Growling low in his throat, he took off running; it was not long before he

was throwing apples at the man who had stolen his mother's horse.

"How dare you steal my mother's horse" yelled Harry still hitting the

man even when he had fallen from his mother's horse.

"Well…" said the man, he didn't get a chance to finish as he had gotten

up, his clothes were now revealed, and he had a symbol on it. Harry

closed his eyes in horror before bowing, not giving the man enough time to finish.

"Forgive me my lord, I did not see you" his head bowed.

"Yes well, speak of this to no one and we will be just fine," sniffed

the man looking down at the boy, he took out a pouch and poured out some

change.

"Thank you your highness" said Harry awe colouring his voice. However,

the man didn't answer, he just rode off. Harry watched him go, hoping the

man would take care of his mothers horse.

---------------------0

"Your back, good, get the food into the house and then feed the pigs" said Petunia

looking at her nephew disdainfully.

"Yes ma'am" said Harry bowing his head.

Harry hated how he was looked down upon, closing his eyes he remembered

the times when his parents had glowed with happiness when he had done

something. A loan tear slid down Harry's face, how he wished they had not

died, how he wished they were here for him, smiling at him.

"This day cannot get any worse" said Figg, an old woman who was working

for the Dursley's before they had moved into the mansion.

"No, it can't" said Harry, sighing softly.

"The bread" yelled Vernon.

"Go take it up," said Figg, stuffing the bread into his arms, knowing

Vernon would whip Harry if he was not the one to bring it up. Figg hated

it as much as Harry, for she was the one who had to clean after it.

"Ma'am, Sir, Dudley, Poppy" said Harry bowing shortly before putting the

bread on the table. Poppy nodded, giving her cousin a smile.

She was the only one that was remotely nice to Harry, Vernon grunted as

he started eating his dinner.

"The Prince stopped by" said Poppy softly.

"He didn't" said Harry gasping in horror, however, a look from Vernon

made him go still as a statue and start looking at the back of the room.

"He returned our horse" said Poppy.

"Did he say anything?" asked Petunia exited.

"No, not really, just that he had the pleasure of riding one of our

horses, which is now safely back in the stables" said Poppy softly.

"Hmm…" said Petunia.

"However, he did say hello to me and also he hoped we would meet again"

said Poppy smiling softly.

"Good news indeed, you need your best robes on from now on, just in case

he comes back" said Petunia exited, her daughter could end up queen.

"Don't get too exited Petunia he might not be interested in that sort of

thing! Rumour has it that the Prince is gay" said Vernon softly; he

didn't want his daughter's heart broken.

"Really, well Dudley will need to dress up too" said Petunia softly, she

was adamant that the Prince marry one of her children.

"Yes, I would be the Prince and one day King, first thing I will do is

get rid of the slaves," said Dudley looking directly at Harry when he

said it.

"Our Dudley would make a great King" said Vernon proudly.

"Of course I would father" said Dudley eating once more, he was only a

little over weight. However, his sister was beautiful, but more over

weight. Dudley didn't stand a chance when it came to his sister.

Harry sighed softly as he got ready for bed, looking at his filthy

hands. They were not as bad as the rest of him; he thought 'tomorrow

while collecting the fruit I will have a swim in the water. At last I will

get a wash in there, with plenty of water,' he thought.

He was so exhausted that he practically fell asleep when his head

touched the pillow. They got him up at six, then made him do chores all

day, kept him up until midnight, he was always exhausted. He would

need to get up earlier tomorrow; he needed to get water from the well

for the family. So it was only five hours sleep for him, how he again

wished his life was different.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry got up groaning, but knowing better than to make any noise, he was

in the very bottom of the house. Any noise could be heard through out

the entire house, he slept in the same clothes that he had for many years

now. Getting to work, he first got the hot water from the well.

The servants started to get to work soon after Harry; the house was

usually spotless by the time the Dursley's got up an hour later. He got

everything done before going to the dining area, putting their food down

after a few forced polite words.

He then left to do some of his other chores, sighing softly he started

picking fruit from the tree. This was a sad day for him, as well as the

other servants. Figg had been shipped to the America's and there was

nothing they could do about it. That was until Harry's best friend, Hermione

came up with something that may just enable them to get the old woman back.

"Why don't you go as a Lord and demand Figg back, I mean he would surly

give you your servant back" said Hermione, shrugging her shoulders.

"I would be in so much trouble if I did that Hermione, but no one will

know who I am, perhaps it may just work." said Harry deep in thought.

"You need to make up your mind, I can get you some dress clothes, the

rest you will need to do yourself" said Hermione.

"What do you mean the rest?" asked Harry frowning.

"You need to bathe Harry, otherwise it will not be believed," said

Hermione softly, Harry would have been angered by the words if anyone

else had said it but it wasn't anyone, it was his best friend.

"Fair enough I will clean myself up, meet me at the market inn it's

nearest to the area Figg will be in." said Harry.

"Ok, I will be there but hurry Harry" said Hermione as she ran off,

Harry as well took off and washed himself in a cold pool of water. The

Dursley's would never allow him in warm water. They didn't like him being

in cold water either, just in case he got ill, and they were left with a servant

shorter than normal.

---------------------------0

"Wow, this is really nice Hermione, its been so long since I was ever in

anything nice" said Harry softly rubbing the material. Thankfully he

remembered the manners his father had instilled into him.

"Yes its nice, now put it on. Hurry, I want this over and done with" said

Hermione,

"Ok," said Harry, getting behind a board and changing.

"I'm coming out and don't laugh" said Harry, feeling embarrassed for

some strange reason.

"Wow, you do look handsome with this on" said Hermione, smiling brightly

at her friend.

"You think so? The shoes are too big" said Harry, he was wearing his old

shoes, thankfully the trouser leg covered his shoes, so there would be no

questions asked.

"You look amazing Harry, its just a shame you cannot let anyone notice

you" said Hermione, "However, we need to do something about that hair"

she added, smiling brightly and dragging him away.

By the time Hermione was finished, his hair was not shaggy but nicely

brushed and wavy, hanging down his back. Men didn't usually have long hair in those

days but it was not unheard of. With hair like Harry's it deserved showning

off. Sighing quietly, Harry took off, he had the person who had cared for

him more than others to save.

He was walking fast, but not running, he didn't have any idea what he

was looking for. He was on his way into the building when he saw a cart;

one of the women looked familiar. Gasping, he bit his lip before he could

chicken out, he bolted down the stairs and out into the grounds.

"God, give me strength"

"That is my servant in there and I wish to repay the debt against her"

said Harry, stopping the horses and the cart with a pull of the reins.

"Too late she is already bought and paid for" snapped the man, trying to

continue the trip.

"How dare you treat my servant this way, I demand you release her at

once or I shall take this matter to the King." said Harry never once raising

his voice. Knowing it was ungentlemanly to raise his voice to anyone, even servants.

"The King is the one that sold her, she's now properly of the carter"

said the man.

"She is not property at all, you ill-mannered tub of guts do you think

its right to chain people like chattel? I demand you to release her at

once" he said.

"Get out of my way" snapped the man, getting angry.

"You dare raise a voice to a Lord this way?" asked a smooth angry voice.

Harry closed his eyes in dread, turning around he bowed stiffly, hoping

against hope that the man didn't realize who he was. He knew he was much

different from the boy that he had just seen yesterday.

The Prince however, was the same as ever, his clothes fitting him

perfectly, his lovely black hair coming down his face. Just like Harry's, only

Harry's was wavy. The Prince had the most stunning eyes, a lovely shade of

brown, almost like onyx jewels, a shame he could not look at them all night. He

shook himself out of his thoughts and joined the conversation.

"Your highness, forgive me sire, I meant no disrespect, its just I'm

following orders to take these thieves to town" said the man again.

"A servant is not a thief, your highness, and those who are, cannot help

themselves" said Harry.

"Really? Well by all mean enlighten us" drawled the Prince.

"If you suffer your people to be ill- educated and their manners

corrupted from infancy, then punish them for those crimes, to which their first

education disposed to them, what else is to be concluded sire, but that you

first make thieves and then punish them" said Harry, he didn't know where

he was getting the guts to do this.

"Well there you have heard it, release her" said the Prince.

"But sire" protested the man.

"I said…release her" said the Prince.

"Yes sire" said Argus Filch doing the Princes bidding.

"I thought I was looking at your father" said Figg looking ready in tears.

"You knew him?" asked Harry confused.

"Yes," said Figg sniffling softly.

"Meet me at the bridge; prepare the horses we will leave at once. We

will talk more when I get home" said Harry as Figg went off making it

look like she was doing Harry's bidding.

"I thank you, your highness" said Harry bowing low before continuing on.

The Prince got off his horse and caught up with the mysterious young

man. He then asked the question that had been bugging him for the past

twenty minutes.

"Have we met?" he asked smoothly.

"I do not believe so, your highness" said Harry, panicking inside.

"I could have sworn I knew every courtier in the province" said the

Prince smoothly, a hint of suspicion entering that smooth voice.

Harry had to come up with something quick, so he decided to just tell

a half truth.

"I'm visiting a cousin" said Harry continuing walking.

"Who?" asked the Prince curiously.

"My cousin" said Harry knowing he could not tell the Prince who he was

living with otherwise he would be killed for sure.

"Yes, you said that. Which one?" asked the Prince narrowed eyed.

"The only one I have, sire" said Harry telling the complete truth.

"Are you being coy on purpose or do you honestly refuse to tell me your

name?" asked the Prince looking exasperated.

"No! And yes" said Harry walking faster he hoped the Prince didn't

follow him all the way home.

"Then, pray tell, tell me your cousin's name so I might call upon her to

learn who you are?" asked the Prince.

"Do you speak with many peasants?" asked Harry changing the subject.

"Certainly not, not at all, naturally" said the Prince.

Feeling hurt Harry said "Excuse me but there is nothing natural about

it! A country's character is defined by it. They are the legs you stand

on. That position demands respect not…" said Harry.

"Am I to understand you find me arrogant?" asked Severus, shocked as he

stood in front of him.

"Well, you gave one person back their life, but did you even glance at

the others?" asked Harry, his green eyes sparkling.

"Please give me a name? Any name" said Severus, still shocked at what was said.

"I feel the only name I will leave you with is Harry Evans" said Harry,

Potter was still remembered and he could not use it.

"Harry, that was not so hard, now was it?" asked Severus teasingly, Harry

was a great companion and he would speak to him again if it killed him.

"Ah Severus, the King would like a word" said the Queen, Eileen Prince,

coming out of the side garden.

"Hello mother, yes he normally does" said Severus his nostril flaring a bit.

Severus turned around to look for Harry; he was shocked when he could

not find him. He was not there, scowling that someone had to interrupt him, as always.

He would most probably see him again, sighing softly he might as well

get the conversation with his father out of the way. Tobias Snape was a

very demanding father, but loved Severus none the less. There was nothing

more important to Tobias Snape than the throne.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"I think I should tell Harry" said Figg, as she and another servant

conversed in hushed tones.

"What? And have us all shipped off to America?" asked the woman, looking

scandalized as they got everything ready for their Master and Mistress

wakening up.

"Fine, you don't need too help, that was why I was sold in the first

place. They think I won't tell Harry now because they think I'm afraid

of being sold again. I will tell Harry what he has every right to know!" said Figg,

whispering in an angry tone.

"Fine" said the woman, giving a great sigh when Figg left.

--------0

"Harry!" said Figg, her voice just as hushed as before, as she found the

boy she was looking for.

"What?" asked Harry looking annoyed, probably from being sleep deprived.

"I need to talk to you, can you stop for a minute?" asked Figg.

"If I don't get this done before they wake up I'm done for," said Harry,

continuing on with his work.

"Fine, let me give you a hand" said Figg softly, helping him haul the

water from the well getting it done in record time.

"What did you want?" asked Harry facing her for the first time.

"I have something I urgently need to tell you" she said.

"What?" asked Harry looking lost.

"Harry, your parents didn't die in a raid gone wrong, you see it was set

up." said Figg.

"I…you mean to say that someone killed my parents because they were told

to?" asked Harry wide eyed.

"Yes, and worse it was the…the…the Dursley's" said Figg looking close to

tears.

"What?" asked Harry hoarsely.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I should have told you along time ago, but I

couldn't." said Figg now in tears.

"Leave me alone," said Harry looking ready to hurt someone.

"Harry you can't do anything with the information you have, don't try and

get back at them, you will just end up bound for America" said Figg,

concerned for only Harry. She was old now anyway, she would not be

of much use for much longer.

"Do you have proof?" he asked just as she was walking away.

"I heard with my own ears, before I could do anything about it, it had

already happened. Plus who would believe a servant? I'm sorry" said Figg

walking away again.

Harry sat down, closing his eyes unable to believe what he had heard.

His parents had been murdered by his Aunt and Uncle, for the money and

home he presumed.

So it was his Aunt and Uncles fault he had no parents, and lived his

life as a servant.

"Hurry up and get in" snapped Figg from the tower, half an hour later.

Harry came out of his trance, immediately he ran back to the house. He

didn't want to be in their bad books; otherwise he would not be able to

hold his tongue. He himself didn't want to be bound for the America's.

He had heard tales of it, and truly didn't like the thought of going there.

If he thought his Aunt and Uncle were bad, they were apparently saints

when compared to the America's.

"I asked for four four-minute eggs, not four one minute eggs…now where

in gods name is our bread?" shouted Dudley to the servants.

"It's just coming out of the oven sir" said the servant taking the eggs

and bowing before leaving the room.

"Dudley precious, now what do I always say about tones?" asked Petunia

kindly over at her son.

"A man of breeding ought to never raise his voice above the gentle hum of

a whisper of a whispering wind" said Poppy, Petunia had kept the Evan

tradition going, and naming her child a flower. Poppy was the one she decided on.

Dudley grunted, and glared daggers at his sister across the table.

"Why is there no salt on the table?" asked Vernon looking around the

huge table they had.

"Harry!" shouted Vernon in an almost sing song voice. However, there was

anger underneath as always when he was dealing with his nephew.

"Sir, Poppy, Dudley, Ma'am" said Harry again with his usual routine as usual.

"What took you?" asked Vernon nastily.

"I fell of the ladder but I am better now" said Harry thinking up an

excuse for when he was sitting at the well.

"Why don't you sleep with the pigs since you seem to insist on smelling

like one" said Dudley.

Harry didn't answer, that was getting very old, and Dudley had been

re-telling it for months. It no longer bothered Harry at all, sighing

softly he started getting on with his other chores.

----------------------------------------------------------0

"You sir, are restricted to the grounds!" said Tobias Snape to his son as

he came back. As usual he was out and about; his guards could never

find him when he left.

"What am I under house arrest?" asked Severus mockingly, he didn't like

his father still trying to control his life.

"Do not mock me for I am in a foul disposition" snapped Tobias.

"I will have my way" said Tobias snapping again.

"Or what?" asked Severus "You will send me to the America's like some

criminal? All for the sake of your stupid contract".

"You are the crown Prince of France!" said Tobias passionately.

"And it is my life" replied Severus to his fathers words.

"Tobias sit down before you have a stroke" said Eileen the Queen of

France. "Really the two of you" she said coming around the huge chairs.

"Sweetheart, you were born to privilege, and with that comes specific

obligations" she said.

"Forgive me Mother but marriage to a complete stranger never made anyone

in this room very happy" said Severus sitting on the steps as he looked

at his mother.

"Marry Draco by the next full moon or I will strike at you in anyway I

can" said Tobias.

"What is it to be Father hot oil or the rack?" asked Severus.

"I will simply deny you the crown…and…live forever!" said Tobias

stuttering the last few words.

"Good. Agreed. I don't want it!" said Severus getting up and walking out

of the room.

"He's your son!" snapped Tobias to Eileen as Severus walked out.

-----------------------0

"Who?" asked Eileen,

"Harry Evans" said Severus softly. "He's a cousin of…actually I don't

know his cousin's name, but surely you must remember such a name?".

"Oh darling there are simply too many to remember them all by name" she

laughed.

"Why do you ask?" asked Eileen.

"Hmm…oh never mind" said Severus probably distracted.

"In honour of Senora Da Vinci I have decided to throw a ball" said Tobias

coming up and interrupting their conversation.

"A masked ball, at which you and I will strike a compromise" he finished.

"Compromise, you?" asked Severus looking like he wanted to laugh.

"If love is what you seek, I suggest you find it before then. Five days

hence, at the stroke of midnight you will announce your engagement to

the person of your own choosing…or I will announce it for you" said Tobias.

"Are we agreed?" asked Tobias.

"What of your treaty?" asked Severus.

"Let me worry about Spain, you have more important things to worry

about" said Tobias.

"Choose wisely Severus, divorce is only something they do in England" Eileen.

----------------0

Petunia read a letter that had just been delivered by hand.

"To the Lord & Lady Dursley & the lad and ladies of the house.

Their Majesties cordially invite you to a masque in honour of

Signor Leonardo Da Vinci on the eve of the feast of St. Jude."

"What news of the engagement?" asked Petunia, to the man standing in

front of her.

"Cancelled. Rumour has it he must find himself a bride before that very

night" said the man.

"Well that doesn't give us very much time, I shall need to know" said

Petunia dipping into her purse, "…Who the

competition is, every move he makes, his agenda and any other tidbits

you might pick up!" she said, giving some coins to the man.

"He is playing tennis with the Marquis de Limoges tomorrow at noon" said

the man after looking around.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I would have given anything to see you dressed up like a gentleman, you

must have looked so much like your father" said Figg softly. As they

took the honey out of the bee's hives, they had straw hats on and

their faces covered with clothe and huge thick gloves on.

"Speaking to the Prince like a Lord".

"I just cannot believe I gave him my mother's last name!" said Harry

shaking his head. "The man is insufferable" he finished.

"Yes, you've been saying that all day" said Figg sounding annoyed.

"Well it's as true now as it was this morning" said Harry smirking.

"Oh, Harry he's royalty. They're born like that" said Figg shaking her

head.

"Then I suppose the penalty for being wealthy is having to live with the

rich" said Harry.

"I bet he is quite charming…once you get to know him" said Figg smiling

as they carried the honey back to the manor. Their faces were

uncovered now that they were no where near bees.

"I think him and my family deserve each other" said Harry.

"Oh bite your tongue! The only thrones I want them sitting on is the

ones I have to clean everyday!" said Figg.

----------------------0

"What's wrong with this one?!" asked Petunia holding up a suit to her son.

"It's blue!" snapped Dudley.

"But Severus loves blue!" protested Petunia.

"And fifty other men and women are going to be wearing the exact same

colour!" said Dudley.

"Very good Dudley" said Petunia looking thoughtful.

Poppy entered the room saying, "This one is too big".

"Then you should eat more, and fill them in" said Petunia.

"That's unfair!" snapped Poppy.

"I deserve a new dress for the dance!" she said after a few seconds silence.

"Mother, focus please! I need something to wear!" snapped Dudley

like the spoiled brat he was.

"Perhaps if I knew what you were looking for!" Petunia said,

going around the bed beside her son.

"Something fit for a King!" snapped Dudley, slumping down on his bed,

making it protest and squeak under his weight.

"Come children, I have just the thing, but you must speak of this to

no-one" said Petunia softly.

"Hmm…I do love a good intrigue!" said Dudley wondering what his mother

was up too.

"Waste not, want not" said Petunia as she reached a room, before opening

the chest that was at the bottom of the bed.

"It's perfect!" said Dudley nodding his head eagerly, it was a beautiful

suit and it was his.

"Oh, look at the shiny leather shoes!" said Poppy awed "Where did you

get these?"

"There Harry's, for his wedding" said Petunia a horrid look around her.

"Potter? Married? To whom, the chimney sweep?" said Dudley sneering.

Before he started laughing with glee, oh how he would love to slag his

cousin about that one.

"If that's his then perhaps he will want to wear it to the ball," said

Poppy.

"Since when does royal function include commoners?" asked Petunia

darkly, she had a huge secret from her children. Harry really was not a

commoner, but he really was an important person. However, no one knew this,

they just thought of him as a servant and that's the way they wanted it.

"Well… Never but he is our cousin and the letter did say to the ladies

and sir's of the manor" said Poppy softly.

"He is not of noble blood" snapped Dudley.

"And who would notice? Nobody" snapped Petunia.

"Honestly, Poppy, whose side are you on?" sneered Dudley.

Just then Harry walked in on them; Petunia spotted him and took the suit

away from Dudley's bulky frame.

"What are you doing?" asked Harry his eyes wide, that was his suit! The

only thing he left of his father. He had a book from his mother, or a

book that used to be his mothers according to his father. It was the last

book his mother had read to him, if he could remember correctly.

"Airing out your suit…for the masque" said Petunia, panicking to get a

reason out why they were there. She could not let the boy realize what

they were doing, otherwise the suit would disappear and she knew it.

Harry would not want his fat cousin trying to get into his suit.

"You wish me to go to a masque?" asked Harry confused.

"Of course" said Petunia.

Now Harry knew something was up, it was just that he didn't know what

they were up too.

"Honestly, Harry, it hurts me you don't feel like family" said Petunia

sounding sad.

"I only meant…" protested Harry, knowing he had to say something

otherwise he would be bound for America.

"I thought we could all go as one big happy family!" said Petunia

looking like nothing would make her happier. Inside she was baulking in

disgust, however, she stood firm. She needed the suit and he could not

realize what they were up to before Dudley had it.

"That is if you complete your chores on time and mind your manners till

then" said Petunia.

Harry nodded his head eagerly; hopefully he would meet someone there.

Maybe he could get away from them; life would be really great if that

were so.

A thud brought him out of his musings.

Poppy had slammed the shoes down on the trunk before leaving the room,

she didn't look happy at all. Poppy could hardly believe what her mother

and brother were doing! I mean telling Harry he could go. She had not missed

the sparkle of life she had seen in Harry there and then. He really thought that

he was going to get to go, and in that suit none the less. Sighing softly, she

wished she could stand up to her parents but she never would nor could.

"What's the matter with her?" asked Harry concerned.

"Oh, she doesn't want you to go" said Dudley smirking.

Harry frowned, now something was defiantly going on, Dudley was never

nice to him nor was Petunia. However, Poppy was always nice to him, it

was like everything had turned around. Sighing softly he started putting the

logs into the fire; they were getting heavy after all.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Harry was outside, doing one of his many chores for the day, the pig

helping him pick up the food after smelling it. As he did pick them up,

he noticed how dirty he really was, looking over at the river, Harry nodded

his head and made his way in. Swimming happily, getting the dirt off the

best he could, before he started floating blissfully, appreciating moments

like this, for he never got them very often.

"It looks like rain!" said Albus Dumbledore who was better known as Da

Vinci as he was a bastard child, yet he was very famous.

Harry opened his eyes and screamed, causing the old man to fall over

from where he was standing with small boats on his feet.

---------------0

"Dumbledore are you alright?" asked Severus running down; Severus was

one of the few who were allowed to use the name.

"I should leave walking on water for the son of god" replied Dumbledore

with a smile.

"Unfortunately I tripped over an angel" said Dumbledore.

"Harry!" said Severus looking delighted to have met the boy once more.

"Your highness! Oh!" said Harry falling into the water as he was

preparing to show his respects to the man.

"Be careful it's slippery right there" said Harry concerned for the man

he had just met.

"Here, please. Allow me" said Severus placing his cloak around the young

man.

"Oh! Thank you" said Harry as he walked onto the land and they got themselves dry.

--------------0

"Where are your attendants?" he asked curiously.

"I've decided to give them the day off" said Severus.

"Day off?" asked Harry laughing softly.

"Don't you tire of people waiting on you hand and foot all the time"

Asked Harry curiously.

"Yes but…they're servants. Its what they do" said Severus softly.

"I wish I could dismiss mine as easily as you do yours" said Harry

referring to the Dursley's in a completely different manner. He felt

awful for lying to the man, but shrugged it off; the man probably would

not see him again after today.

He dreaded to think what would happen if the Prince ever found out he

was a servant, he would probably be killed or worse shipped off to the

America's.

He didn't think too much on it, if it happened it happened there was

nothing he could do. Plus it meant getting away from the Dursley's

perhaps it would not be so bad.

"I must be going" said Harry; he didn't want to lie to the man any more

than he already had. The thought of going to prison made him get the

courage to leave, he liked Severus for he was the first person to treat him

nice and properly the way his parents had before they died.

"You're angry with me" said Severus as observant as always.

"No" said Harry still moving away, wanting to be away from the man as

possible.

"Admit it" said Severus.

"Well, yes, if you must know" said Harry getting worked up now.

"Why?" asked Severus curiously.

"Because you are trying to bait me with your snobbery" said Harry,

calming himself down.

"I'm afraid, sir, you are a walking contradiction… and I find that

rather fascinating" said Severus.

"Me?" asked a shocked Harry, he could hardly believe what the Prince had

said to him.

"Yes, you" said Severus nearly smiling.

"You sprout the ideas of a Utopian society, yet you live the life of a

gentleman" said Severus.

"You own all the land there is, yet you take no pride in working it, is

that not also a contradiction?" asked Harry nearly smirking himself,

take that your highness he thought.

"First I'm arrogant, now I have no pride. However do I manage that?"

asked Severus his eyes alight with humour.

"You have everything and still the world holds no joy. Yet you have made

fun of those who would see it for its possibilities" said Harry seriously.

"How do you do that?" asked Severus frowning.

"Do what?" asked Harry once again confused; Severus was such a mystery to him.

"Live each day with this kind of passion? Don't you find it exhausting?"

asked Severus.

"Only when I'm around you" said Harry it was a double meaning. He lived

each day, his thoughts kept just thoughts. Around Severus he let them

loose, because he could not hold his tongue.

"Why do you like to irritate me so?" asked Harry getting irritated.

"Why do you rise to the occasion?" replied Severus smoothly, thinking

'You look beautiful when you are angry, your cheeks going a beautiful red colour.'

Harry could not help it, he laughed heartily. Severus joined in not long

after, Severus thought Harry was amazing, he was curious to know Harry

more, and possibly wanted him by his side.

---------------0

Poppy looked around the woods, the basket of food in her hand

"HARRY!" she called out in a concerned voice.

"Er…forgive me, your highness, I've lost track of the hour," said Harry

giving back the cloak to its rightful owner. He just imagined the fit

the Dursley's would have if he came back with the Prince's cloak in his hand.

"But the wind!" said Dumbledore, the wind had finally sped up and the

kite would now be able to fly.

"I'm sorry I really must go" said Harry regretfully, thinking 'I will

remember this afternoon always'.

"I'm playing tennis tomorrow! Will you come?" shouted Severus at Harry's

retreating back.

Harry heard of course, but didn't make any indication he had heard, he

knew the Dursley's were going. He would never be able to go, not even if

the Dursley's didn't go, he had chores. If he didn't finish them, he knew

what would happen, a whipping and he didn't want that.

"Why does he keep running of like that?" asked Severus confused, if it

was a woman doing it then perhaps he would have understood. But a man?

There was a reason he liked his own gender because he understood them.

However, it was turning out not to be the case, because he didn't understand Harry at all.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Figg, Where are the candlesticks? We can hardly see our plates?"

demanded Petunia Dursley.

"They are missing my lady, I've searched high and low" said Figg fearfully.

"It seems we have a thief in our midst" said Dudley looking at Harry in

particular when he said it. It was obvious what he was thinking, that

Harry was to blame for everything that went wrong.

"Hmm. So this is how I'm treated after all our years together. My

sisters prize possessions! Well, I shall just garnish your wages until

the pilfered items are returned" said Petunia.

Harry nearly snarled at that but held it in, how dare the bitch pretend

to care! She was the one that got his mother killed. He knew Figg was

thinking the exact same thing. No wages, well he could say goodbye to

some new clothes. Not expensive clothes, but clothes none the less, life

didn't half suck at the Dursley's.

"Is that quiet understood?" said Vernon his beady eyes gleaming with

happiness at his wife's ideas.

"Yes, sir, ma'am" said Harry and Figg both down heartedly.

"Perhaps I should ship you off to the America's with all the other

thieves" said Petunia sniffing disgusted at the two slaves.

Dudley and Vernon must have liked that thought, for their eyes light up

like a Christmas tree, twinkling like they were the richest people in

the world.

Which they were not, the Dursley's money was actually fading and fast,

as they could not get their hands on their Sisters money. Although they had

the house and everything in it they didn't get the money. Which they both hated,

but lived with it. They now had to sell their possessions to actually have the

money they are used too. Vernon's business was not going very well, neither

was the small farm they had. With their limited resources and only a few people

to actually tend to the farm, the vegetables were not the best.

"Didn't you hear? The Prince asked the King to release all those men"

said Poppy delighted.

"He didn't!" gasped Harry shocked looking at Poppy like he had never

seen her before.

"Mmm" said Poppy nodding at Harry almost friendly. Poppy didn't treat

Harry like the rest of her family, something Harry was thankful for at

times.

Petunia glared at her nephew, as if he was the cause of her daughter not

being like the rest of her family. Petunia knew she wasn't, she was too good

hearted and nice. Poppy was more like her sister than Petunia liked, kind hearted

and beautiful. Petunia had never been like that, ugly, odd and only doing what

was best for her.

"Now by royal degree, any man who sails must be compensated" said Poppy

gulping slightly under her mothers glare. Poppy knew her mother didn't

love her like her brother, she knew it was also because she was nice to Harry.

However, she could never bring herself to be horrible to him, he was their blood.

Come to it she could not bring herself to be horrible to anyone; she hated the

fact that her mother hated her because of that.

"Compensated? Honestly! What is the world coming to?" said Petunia.

"I want to know who this young man is everyone keeps talking about!"

said Dudley looking put out. Waving his goblet in Harry's direction

obviously wanting more juice.

"Ten courtiers were speaking of him today and how the Prince fell all

over himself" said Dudley. How dare someone talk to or touch and get the

attention of the one who was his.

Harry and Figg both shared a smirk; quickly wiping their face of all emotion

otherwise it would be seen. The last thing they needed right now was a

whipping or a stay in the dungeons.

"We should find out who he is and bury him" said Petunia nodding her head.

---------------------0

The Prince was indeed playing tennis that day; and getting beat as well.

Getting back into position after falling into the nets trying to get the

ball. The other player pointed behind him, he looked around and quietly

walked up to a young man.

"You look well," said the Prince.

This young man looked like Harry a little, perhaps they were related.

Perhaps if he was nice he could be able to find out more.

"You're welcome to look, your highness" said Dudley, being what he

thought was seductive. His mother and father smiled behind him, he was

actually talking to the Prince! Everything was working out well.

Severus laughed nervously not showing his disgust for the huge boy. He

was probably the biggest boy Severus had ever seen, shaking his head he

grabbed the ball and began playing. If he wanted to find out more about

his mysterious Harry he would need to be nice to him.

-------------------------0

"Harry Potter" said Riddle coming up.

Harry groaned, didn't Riddle ever give up? He just didn't understand the

man. The man was disgusting so were the people that followed him.

"You get prettier every week" said Riddle coming up to their stalls. The

food they grew in their farm was all laid out and ready for people to buy.

"And you, Monsieur le Riddle are wasting your flattery" said Harry.

"It's a pity your soil's the best in the province…and yet so poorly

tended" said Riddle.

"We have limited resources sir, we do the best we can" said Figg coming

to Harry's defence.

"You should bring it up with the Dursley's and stick to shopping" said

the other servant.

"I'd rather discuss it with Harry if you don't mind" said Riddle looking

at the servants in disgust.

"I may be twice your age boy, but I'm well- endowed" said Riddle

suggestively. He had wanted Harry for a couple of years now, always

saying one remark or another. It was as if he was determined to have Harry,

Harry was repulsed with the man.

"As evidence of my estate, I've always had a soft spot for the less

unfortunate. You need a wealthy benefactor. And I need a young man

with spirit" said Riddle licking his lips.

Harry was disgusted, how many people had Riddle had in his bed, with

that kind of promise? He was not so stupid to think that Riddle would ever

give him a better life than the Dursley's. He hated the mere thought of the

man touching him, or trying to kiss him with those rotten teeth of his.

"Prunes?" asked Harry smiling a fake smile, inside he was still as disgusted

as he has always been with the man.

Riddle grimaced, he hated prunes! And the boy knew that very well "No.

I'll buy nothing this week. It would do you well to remember that

without my generosity your pathetic little farm would cease to exist. So I'd be

very, very careful if I were you" said Riddle walking away.

"Oooh! Horrible man! If he didn't buy a bushel of vegetables every

week…I'd spit on him!" snapped Figg shivering in disgust, wondering how

Harry put up with the man and his advances.

---------------------------0

"Here" said the Prince "Never have you tasted anything so delicious". Of

that he had no doubt, but the boy didn't half eat, he knew he should not

give the boy chocolate; it would just make him fatter.

Dudley opened his large mouth and closed his eyes, obviously wanting

Severus to feed him. Honestly Dudley was such a big child; he honesty

thought that Severus would like feeding him. Severus was not a teenager,

he was pass the teenage phase and a long time ago too.

Severus looked around almost uncomfortable, silently sighing, he just

hoped that Harry was worth the trouble. He slipped the chocolate into

Dursley's mouth wishing it was Harry.

"Mmm" said Poppy moving forward to take a piece.

"Don't even think about it" said Petunia pushing her back, her son was

going to be Prince and King one day nothing could be doing better. A

life in a castle was in the edge of her vision and she would be damned if she let it go.

"Like it?" asked Severus, of course the boy would like it! He liked

anything he could put in his mouth.

"Like it? Why, it's positively sinful" said Dudley "What's it called?"

Now that's a first! A Dudley that doesn't know about chocolate.

"Er…Chocolate" said Severus. "The Spanish monks keep sending bricks of

it" said Severus.

"These are our servants you highness" said Dudley as they came to the

Dursley's stalls.

"Really?" said Severus, well they looked quite old, and he was beginning

to think it was not right treating them horribly. Harry was getting to

him more than ever these days.

Walking around Severus said to the servants "Good day ladies".

Harry came up carrying chickens, upon seeing Severus he screamed his

arms going to cover his face before bolting, hoping no one saw him. The

other servants started panicking and acting like the chickens themselves.

"What are you doing? Trying to scare the Prince to death?" shrieked

Petunia, if they had spoiled anything they were in the dungeons for five

months!

"We were startled, that's all my lady" said Figg nervously.

"Were there just the two of you?" asked Severus confused.

"And the chickens your highness" said Figg immediately.

Severus looked confused, he had been thinking of Harry when it had

happened. Perhaps that's all it was, shrugging it off he continued

walking on with the Dursley family. At the end of the day he was no closer

to finding out about Harry than before.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The truth finally started to unravel.

"Can I help you my lord?" asked the man, bowing at the entrance of the

library.

"Yes, I need to find out about someone," said Severus sounding

demanding which was of course expected of him.

"I can look this person up for you if I am given a name, your highness"

said Minerva submissively.

"I do not know the last name, all I know is his name is Harry and could

be family to the Dursley's" said Severus.

"The family died in a tragic shooting many, many years ago my lord, they

no longer have any family. But I will do as asked if it pleases you"

said Minerva bowing low before scurrying off. She knew more than she

had admitted of course, but she was not sure why he wanted to know

so she would say no more.

-------------------0

"Can I help you?" asked a man, who was a detective, which Severus had hired.

"Yes, I want you to go up to Dudley Manor, and keep an eye out on

someone named Harry. Everything will be reported to Severus Snape, Prince and son of the King" said Minerva softly.

"Hmm…very well" said the detective nodding his head.

"Thank you, here is a bit of your reward" said Minerva handing money over.

"Very well" said the detective nodding his head, it was more than he had

ever had before.

"We know that this boy has the same name as the Harry Potter that is

supposed to be dead…if this turns out to be the real Potter boy, then we are in for a scandal.

The Dursley's will be arrested for faking a death and possibly hung…it will all be up to the Prince or King." Said Minerva.

"And you suspect this why?" asked Ronald Weasley, he was spying because

he was going to be paid a good load of money. His family were of course

struggling, Minerva had been asked to get the best, knowing the Weasley's would do

their best she had asked for one of them.

"Because I knew the Potter's. I know that Lily and James Potter never

took their son with them that night. I just don't know if the people

that killed them killed their son and buried him somewhere and we cannot find the

poor child or not. Now that Prince Severus is asking questions its time to find out

the truth once and for all" said Minerva, a tear in her eye.

"I will find out all I can, after all I remember James Potter, he did

business with my father, he made sure he was ok and us as well. No I

will look for him and find out what I can. Lord Potter would have done anything to find me, I will repay him the favour and look for his son. A picture would not hurt" said Ron.

"Here, that's the only picture I have, he is eight in this picture, they

are his parents. Please find out what you can, I will meet you every

night at this very inn even if you have information or not. I just want kept up to date" said Minerva.

"Of course" said Ron.

"Very well" she said crisply, nodding her head curtly, she moved on. She

worked in the castle library and had used to teach but now she was too

old. She had asked to be allowed to look after the library and because of the years she had dedicated to the castle and the King himself – he agreed.

"Ill be seeing you tomorrow" said Ron nodding his head curtly, he was

not a shielded young man. He had been forced to see the harsh reality of

the world when he was just thirteen years old. Since then he would do anything to earn money, so his family could afford to stay in the grubby place they were living in.

Charlie and Bill had went abroad and of course sent money when they

could, Percy worked but shared none of his money. Fred and George were

lucky enough to actually start a small business of their own. It was actually just beginning to take off, hopefully in a while they would make quite a bit of money.

Ron of course made money with the odd jobs, it helped that the family

knew Minerva. So when she was asked to find someone, she always picked

one of the Weasley's and made sure they knew what they were in for. Today was no different, of course now Ronald Weasley was away to do the most important duty Minerva had ever given out. Not just to the Prince or King but to her as well.

----------------------------------------0

The next day, Ron was waiting on Minerva at the place they had decided

to meet at.

"Well?" asked Minerva sounding quite exited.

"Nothing there has been no mention of any Harry nor any one who looks

like him…its only girls who were out and about" said Ron shaking his

head in dismay.

"Don't give up, I'm sure you will find something" said Minerva looking

frustrated.

"I won't" said Ron, not for the money he was getting, he would uncover

the truth if it killed him.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Have you found anything?" asked Minerva.

"Nothing" said Ron disappointed in himself.

"The Prince won't like that" said Minerva nodding curtly to him before

leaving.

"Well, what did he find?" asked Severus, he was being married to Prince

Draco of Spain. He didn't like he thought but he had agreed with his

father to find someone suitable and had obviously failed.

"Nothing my lord" said Minerva softly.

"Hmm… be gone" said Severus obviously very angry.

"Yes my lord" said Minerva bowing low before stepping out.

So it was finally happening, Severus was going to be married by the end

of the night. The queen and King of Spain were sitting at the other side

of the room. Everyone was there, those who were of importance of course.

Severus' ears perked up when he heard soft sobbing, not shrieking sobs

but very quiet ones, which no one else would be able to hear. Not for

the racket they were making anyway, he felt like crying himself. He really had

wanted Harry to be his bride.

"Please kneel" said the man bible in book, ready to marry them.

"Do you Prince Severus Snape take Prince Draco Malfoy as your lawful

wedded husband and solemnly promise to have an heir then remain faithful

to your husband?"

"Don't!" shouted Ronald Weasley panting as he came in.

"How dare a peasant interrupt this holy moment!" snapped the King.

"Mr. Weasley… come" said Severus noticing the excitement and shock on the young man's face.

"Thank you, your Majesty," said Ron bowing humbly to the Prince and

perhaps soon to be King.

"What do you know?" asked Minerva coming in behind the Prince and Ron.

"You won't believe what I'm about to tell you," said Ron panting heavily.

"I'm sure we will" said Severus his eyes narrowed telling Ron to continue.

"Harry is a servant," said Ron.

"A what?" asked Severus looking sick.

"That's right, a servant," said Ron.

"You know something else?" asked Minerva, she knew that Ron would not

have interrupted a wedding for just that news.

"I think he might be the lost Potter heir, he looks just like James

Potter, with Lady Evans-Potter's eyes." said Ron.

"Holy mother of Jesus" said Minerva covering her hand over her mouth in

horror.

"I'm almost sure it's him," said Ron.

"Well we need to find out" said Severus.

"You would have a hard job" said Poppy the daughter of Baron and

Baroness Dursley.

"What? Why?" asked Severus.

"He's just been sold to Riddle," said Poppy.

"Just?" asked Severus looking sick.

"Yes your majesty," said Poppy bowing low.

"Tell no one we have spoken, we must leave at once we have much to do"

said Severus determined.

"I wonder what he is going to do?" said Poppy smiling softly at the

Prince's retreating back.

"Going to save him" said Ron smirking.

"Yes, I'm glad I spoke to you, I didn't know who to tell" said Poppy

smiling.

------Flash Back---------

"Who are you?" asked Poppy seeing someone lurking around.

"Sorry I'm just leaving" said Ron squeaking before trying to get away.

"Hold it right there, and tell me the truth or I will have you bound for

America" snapped Poppy, using her mothers attitude.

"I'm trying to find out all I can about Harry, for Prince Severus" said Ron.

"I see, what do you want to know?" asked Poppy.

"Who is he? What is he?" asked Ron.

"One question at a time" said Poppy smiling softly.

"Who is he?" asked Ron.

"Our Servant" said Poppy.

"A servant?" asked Ron looking faint.

"Yes, but he doesn't know he is the heir of the Potter fortune, my

parents are using it and keeping it from Harry, apparently its his, even

this house" said Poppy.

Yelling could be heard, Ron saw someone put Harry into a carriage before

leaving, he looked worried now.

"Who was that?" asked Ron shocked.

"That's Riddle, my mother just sold him so she could get enough money

to last her another few years" said Poppy.

"What?!" asked Ron shocked.

"Yeah they are skint, they cannot get their paws on Harry's fortune, much to their disgust," said Poppy.

"Why do you think like that? It's your family!" said Ron, he would stick

though his through thick and thin.

"I don't like how they treat everyone," said Poppy simply.

"I have to tell the Prince!" said Ron looking ready to bolt.

"The wedding is coming up! In fifteen minutes we are leaving! Can you

get in the coach with us?" asked Poppy.

"I don't think so," said Ron looking for anything he could hold onto.

"You need to run then, quickly!" said Poppy, she wanted Harry saved as well.

"Ok," said Ron "Goodbye".

"Bye" said Poppy softly.

-------- End Flash Back-----------

"Break the door in" snapped Severus to his men.

"Yes sir," said the servant doing as he was told.

'Thud'

'Thud'

'Thud'

They had the door bashed open within five minutes, the doors were

actually off their hinges. Once they entered the hall, the sight that met them stopped them in their tracks. Riddle was actually beating Harry, black and blue by the looks of things. The young man was already covered in blood; Severus smiled grimly when he never heard a sound. So Harry was not letting them get any more pleasure than they were already getting by not screaming.

"Arrest him, show him what its like to live as a slave, even though he

may be of noble blood" snarled Severus.

"Right away sir," said the man getting Riddle in irons, he didn't seem

too happy about that. He struggled and head butted everyone but it

didn't work, he was in the end subdued and put into a cage which was carried away by horsemen.

"Get the nurse now!" snapped Severus.

"He's on his way, I think he would be better off in the castle my lord"

said the man, seeing how pale and worn the young man looked.

"I agree tell him to go back we will have Harry there in a few minutes"

said Severus eyes darkening.

"Harry?" asked Severus softly.

Harry's eyes fluttered open, pain filled green orbs latched onto his,

and he saw guilt, shame and tears poor into them.

"Hush now Harry, everything will be alright" said Severus lifting Harry up.

"I lied," said Harry hoarsely, it was difficult to speak.

"I know little one, you don't need to speak, and hush now we will talk when I've gotten you better" said Severus smiling, he felt better that Harry felt guilty about lying to him. It made him feel so much lighter, Harry had not lied to him just to worm his way into his heart, then tell him he was a servant, then try and marry him.

"Hurts" gurgled Harry, Severus had just poured water into the young man's mouth.

"Is he settled sir?" asked the driver.

"Yes, make haste" said Severus; they were at the back of a wagon which was covered in animal skin. Soft, fluffy and comfortable, Harry almost

snuggled into it. Smiling softly, Severus continued hushing Harry and helping to try and get Harry to stay awake. It wasn't hard, him crying out in agony every time the road was bumpy which was nearly all the time. Severus was nearly in tears with frustration, he didn't like seeing the one he had come to love in so much pain.


	9. Chapter 9

**Happily Ever After…Or Not **

**Chapter 9 **

**Is it too late? **

"Hurry," yelled Severus, as his servants quickly ran up the stairs and into the castle, all the way to the infirmary with Severus close behind them. However, they ran into Tobias Snape.

"A servant? Is this some kind of joke?!" sneered Tobias, looking angrier than anyone had ever seen him.

"He's not a servant!" snapped Severus. How dare his father say such a thing about the one he loved.

"Looks like one to me. And not just any servant, but a Riddle!" snapped Tobias, stopping their progress to the infirmary. Harry was dying and Severus was getting angrier by the minute.

"MOVE ASIDE!!" yelled Severus furiously.

Tobias moved aside, stunned that his own son had raised his voice to him. Never in all his years had anyone dared raise their voice at him, he was not the king for nothing. He watched as they ran for the infirmary, Tobias more curious, now walked towards the infirmary.

"What is going on?" asked the queen who had been woken by the noise.

"Even I'm not sure," said Tobias looking troubled. He knew Severus must have been very emotional to have shouted at him like that. Even if they didn't get along all the time, they never shouted at each other.

"Why was Severus shouting?" asked Eileen curiously.

"He shouted at me," huffed Tobias; there were no secrets between them.

"Why on earth would he do that?" asked the queen, shocked; she knew her son would not do that for any trifle reason.

"I tried to stop him taking a servant to the infirmary," said Tobias.

"Hmm…let's wait andvsee if Severus will explain himself," placated Eileen. She too was curious to know who was in the hospital wing.

Walking towards the hospital wing, there was a flurry of activity. Severus was standing at the doors furthest away from the patient, but watching the scene with penetrating onyx eyes, making sure they didn't do anything wrong. Not that they did, they had worked there for many years, and he knew they were good at their jobs.

------------The Dursley's ---------------

"When the Prince spoke to you, what did he say?!" Petunia demanded of her daughter.

"Something along the lines of, "Serves me right for choosing a foreigner over your brother," recounted Poppy.

Petunia squealed, obviously over the moon with what Poppy had just said, unaware that the girl was lying to her.

--------------Back at the Hospital Wing----------

"Severus I demand an explanation!" said Tobias, not raising his voice, but the authority was nevertheless clear.

"There isn't an explanation. This is the young man I am choosing to marry," said Severus.

"I know you want to get back at me…but a servant?" said Tobias, looking older and suddenly weary.

"He isn't a servant," snarled Severus, obviously this was a sore spot.

"Then who is he? What is he doing with a servant's brand on him?" questioned the queen softly.

"This young man is…Harry Potter, son of Lady Lily Potter and Lord James Potter, the wealthiest couple to ever tie the knot," replied Severus, apart from the king and Queen of course.

"Impossible!" said Tobias, shocked.

"How did he become a servant then?" asked the queen gently. She knew her son would never raise his voice to her.

"Illegally. He is not a servant, his guardians forced him into it. He was just a child and did not have a choice. As far as he was concerned, his aunt became Lady and his uncle Because Lord. Harry knew about Lords and Ladies I assume, and thought he had no choice," explained Severus.

"Who would commit such a treachery?" snarled Tobias, and in his land as well! In those day everything no matter who owned it everything was the kings.

"Lady Petunia Dursley and Lord Vernon Dursley, their son also. Dudley Dursley," said Severus.

"They shall be punished at once," said the queen, a look of pure anger on her face. How dare those people do that to a child? They had no right!

"We cannot punish them," said Tobias.

"WHAT?!" yelled Severus, looking stunned.

"The injured party is still alive, he alone will decide their punishment," declared Tobias.

"Oh," said Severus calming down. He had thought his father was defending them.

"How is he?" asked Tobias to one of the nurses.

"He's stable. But we will need to keep an eye on him for the first forty-eight hours just to make sure, your majesty," answered the nurse respectfully.

"Will he wake before that?" asked the queen.

"No he will not. He is in a coma, your majesty. His body requires a lot of sleep to recuperate," explained the Doctor politely.

"Come son, no point in dallying around here, we have much to do," said Tobias angrily as he ushered his son out of the infirmary.

"Indeed," said Severus seeing the scheming look on his father's face.

"Who was the person to give you this information?" asked Tobias.

"Ronald Weasley," said Severus.

"Hmm…I want to see the boy at once," demanded Tobias.

One of the king's men quickly left the castle, getting on a horse and quickly galloping to the Weasley home. They knew everyone in this town, so it didn't take long for the man to reach the Weasley household.

Knocking on the door he waited for an answer.

"The King demands a word with a Mr. Ronald Weasley," said the King's men smoothly.

"Ronald Weasley!" yelled Molly.

"What?" asked Ron coming downstairs.

"What have you done now?" asked Molly, wide-eyed and scared for her son.

"Nothing, the King just demands a word," said the man lightly, understanding the woman's fear.

"Yes sir," said Molly looking a little calmer.

"Let's go," said one of the King's men, gesturing for Ron to get into the carriage. Ron did as he was told, wondering why the king of all people was taking a sudden interest in the Weasley's, or him for that matter.

They arrived back at the castle before they knew it. He quickly followed the guard to wherever he was to go. He found himself next to the Great Hall, on the throne sat the king, next to the King, the Queen, and in the end seat, sat the Prince.

"My Lord's, My Lady," said Ron, bowing and giving them the respect they were due.

"Is it true that you found out who Harry Potter really was?" demanded the King.

"Yes my Lord," said Ron bowing low.

"We ask you to uncover as much as you can on the Dursley's, whether they are paying there taxes, going bankrupt, everything," commanded Tobias.

"Of course My Lord," said Ron sweating, hoping against hope that he would be able to find something.

"Since you are employed, I demand you and your family move into the house next to the castle," said Tobias. Those houses got their own servants, got food sent to them, etc.

"It would be an honour, my lord" said Ron, bowing again and now wide-eyed. Finally his family was going to be properly looked after. No more struggling for food or warmth, he could not wait to get home with this news.

"Matthew will take you away, and bring you and your family back. He knows which house to put you in," said Tobias.

"Yes My Lord," said Matthew bowing. He was clearly stunned that the King of all people remembered his name.

"Thank you My Lord", said Ron bowing once more.

Ron and Matt were walking away from the throne room before they knew it. Getting back into the carriage he was on his way to his family's little home, with the best news in the world. They would no longer have to struggle. They could look forward to heat, warm food, as well as fresh food, and clean beds. Finally something good was happening to his family after all these years of hardship


	10. Chapter 10

**Happily Ever After**

**Hey guys! sorry i havent updated much but i cannot spend Xmas on a computer! I love celebrating it and to spend all day on a computer would spoil it plus ive been too busy! you know what its like preparing for christmas lol! anyway hope you all had a great christmas and now another chapter! enjoy and goodbye for now.**

**Chapter 10**

"Mum pack everything at once" said Ron coming into the house.

"Why?" asked Molly curiously, the family were sitting around waiting on their meal which they had worked hard for.

"We are going to live up at the castle" said Ron smiling, watching his family's reaction.

"How?" said Arthur wide eyed.

"The king has hired me" said Ron; his family's jaws were on the floor.

"Why you?" asked Percy sadly.

"Come on Percy, you are good at different things! Now you are nearer the king perhaps he will see your talents and hire you as a secretary?" said Ron.

"Your right Ron, I'm sorry" said Percy ashamed that he had been jealous.

"It's ok Percy," smiled Ron, he knew the feeling of jealousy.

"Can I pack up?" asked Ginny wide eyed; she knew what living up beside the castle entailed, warm water, and warm food...more than she had ever dreamed off.

"Of course Ginny, all of you pack, Matthew is outside waiting in the coach, take everything we won't be back here" said Ron.

---------------0

An hour later, they were all packed up, which by the way wasn't much, Molly had wanted to take their food but Ron forbid it. So she took all her kitchen utensils, Arthur took all their clothes; the rest of them had a miss matched bunch of things. Sighing softly, Ron finally sat down on the coach, wondering how he had been this lucky. He didn't question it, because he knew it was real and he deserved it.

"I have to go to work, drop me off at the Tax office" said Ron to the driver.

"Yes sir," the driver replied.

"Why?" asked Bill worried.

"I have work to do" said Ron seriously.

"Does that mean we will be kicked out after you finish your work for the king?" asked George.

"I do not know" admitted Ron.

"That doesn't happen sir, he keeps them on just in case he needs them again, the king knows the best when he sees them." said Matthew.

"Brilliant" said Fred smiling looking years younger.

It was funny how quickly worry could take the years off you as if they were never there. No more wrinkled foreheads, no more frowns or sad faces. The Weasley's would no longer be the pity of the land any longer; Arthur had worked for the Dursley's selling their vegetables when the servants were ill. It wasn't very often, once Ron found out about Harry he told his father and he had never went when Lord Dursley's had demanded it.

"My Lord" said Molly bowing low; she had been the first to get out of the carriage.

"My Lord" said all the Weasley's descending from the carriage.

"Now where be Master Weasley?" asked or more like demanded the King.

"He is at the Tax office My Lord" said Ginny elegantly.

"Such poise," commented the Queen.

"I thank you, your highness" said Ginny turning red.

"We should have lunch together some time" said the Queen. The King didn't say anything about his wife having dinner with a person lower than themselves, because he was coming to realize that it didn't matter. They all had emotions and could all be better if they wanted to be.

"I couldn't your majesty" said Ginny the entire family looked gobsmacked.

"Nonsense I insist" said the Queen.

"As you wish" said Ginny bowing if possible even lower.

"I see Master Weasley is already working, he may just be the best I've ever seen" said the King giving his respect to the young man.

"We are all hard workers My Lord, we take nothing for granted" said Percy.

"And what is your specialty?" asked the King.

"I am very organized my Lord, I would make a great secretary" said Percy.

"Very well, now once Mr. Weasley returns I would like for him to come to the castle," said the King.

"I will inform him the second he returns my Lord" said Molly still in her curtsy.

"Good" said the King before leaving his wife at his side.

-----------0

"I can't believe they showed up themselves!" said Molly gobsmacked making everyone coffee.

"The queen wants lunch with me! ME?" said Ginny looking as if her dreams had come true.

"You will be fine dear," cooed Molly as if Ginny was still a baby.

"Yeah, you're the nicest of us all" said Bill smiling at his baby sister's good fortune.

-----------0

"I'm back," was the next time the Weasley family stirred. They had just sat and enjoyed all getting a seat, and being warm for the first time in ages.

"We are in here" said Molly softly; she didn't want to move from her cozy spot.

"Hey, are you all ok?" asked Ron coming in looking exhausted.

"Fine, the King demands a word" said Molly.

"Is he angry?" asked Ron anxiously.

"Of course not!" said Arthur smiling.

"I've been asked to have lunch with the Queen!" Ginny blurted out looking so excited.

"Ok that's something I didn't expect" said Ron wide eyed.

"They were here to welcome us themselves" said Bill seriously.

"We are in their favor, don't do anything to spoil it" said Ron.

---------------0

"How is he doing?" asked Severus walking into the hospital wing, he had been that tired he had to go to his bed and sleep. He knew they would come and get him if anything changed so he knew that he wouldn't miss anything.

"Better than he was last night, My Lord" said the woman.

"Good" said Severus sitting down.

"Would you like something to eat My Lord?" asked Severus' personal servant coming in.

"A full English breakfast" said Severus; he liked the occasional English breakfast, even though he lived in Spain.

"Right away My Lord" said the servant bowing and leaving.

He ate his breakfast, that was until Harry actually started stirring for the first time.

"Harry?" asked Severus anxiously.

'Groan' more stirring.

"Harry can you hear me?" asked Severus getting more anxious the staff looked stunned, Severus wasn't one to show emotion very much.

'Mmm' Harry shifted position and started snoring.

"Good news" said the nurse, smiling after checking Harry over.

"What is it?" asked Severus impatiently.

"He's out of his coma, he's just sleeping, once he's slept he should wake up" said the nurse softly.

"Good" said Severus, so Harry had finally came around after what to Severus felt like forever. The bruises were still there, but they were no where near as bad swelling and color wise than they were before.

* * *

There we go sorry there isnt much of Harry but hey it was a long chapter you all got so you cant complain what the heck you can but it will change nothing...apart from my mood hehe anyway i guess thats it for now enjoy it and please review!


	11. Chapter 11

**Happily Ever After … Or Not? **

**Chapter 11 **

"My Lord?" asked a servant knocking on the door. 

"Enter" snapped Severus, he didn't like his sleep being interrupted, however his mood was about to vanish. 

"Master Potter is awake" she said softly, looking anxiously at him. 

"Indeed? I shall be there momentarily." said Severus quickly getting his robe on. It was cold walking around the castle at night and he didn't plan on getting the cold any time soon. 

"Yes My Lord" said Samantha bowing low, before leaving her Master to follow. 

----0

"Hurry My Lord, Master Harry is panicking" said Samantha looking worried. 

"Stop it!" snapped Harry they were trying to cut his breakfast into very small pieces. It was freaking him out, no one had done anything for him before. 

Harry started backing away from them, looking afraid, they were freaking him out now. They were being too friendly with him, he was a servant as far as he was concerned they were up to something. They were going to hurt him, and very badly, he knew how it went that's the way it was with the Dursley's. 

"Harry! Calm down" said Severus coming into the room, having started running when Samantha had said something was wrong with Harry. 

"Sev….My Lord" said Harry bowing low, Harry was scared now, this man had every right to be mad at him. He had lied to him, to the Prince one day King to the throne. He deserved to be hung for what he had done. 

"Leave" said Severus curtly to the other servants. 

They bowed low before leaving in a single file, closing the door behind them. Severus saw that Harry was trying as he may to squash himself into the corner. Severus felt awful, but he had not done anything for this kind of behaviour to be coming from Harry. 

"Calm down Riddle is no longer able to hurt you" said Severus soothingly. 

"What do you want from?" asked Harry wide eyed, still not looking up. 

"Getting you better, Lord Potter" said the King. 

"I am not a Lord," protested Harry, looking even more scared. 

"Actually we have recently found out that your parents were a Lord and Lady. It would not matter if you were just a servant, my son is very fond of you, although I'm not happy with the way he became fond of you" said the king no real anger in his voice. 

"How?" asked Harry wide eyed. 

"Because you look like your father, and we now know you didn't die with them" said the king. 

"Oh" was all a dumb looking Harry could say. 

"However, you have twenty days to decide what you want done with them otherwise I will have to decide the punishment myself" said the king. 

"What? Who?" asked Harry wide eyed scared and skitterish. 

"The Dursley's" said the Prince. 

"But heis a Lord! I cannot do such a thing…" said Harry looking ready to be sick. The Prince and King didn't approach they knew better than to otherwise the young man would end up more scared of them. They had gotten good advice from the best people in the area. 

"He wronged you in the worst way possible, he will be punished if by my hand or yours is entirely up to yourself. I will leave you for now, goodday" said the King leaving his son and Harry alone. 

------0 

"I'm sorry" whispered Harry ashamed. 

"Do not be, for I am not" said Severus soothingly going forward. 

"How can you not be? I lied to you, you spoke to a servant" said Harry. 

"I forgave you, you have given me something to hope for, love life and someone to help bring my country fairness." smiled Severus softly. 

"People will hate me, they wont understand! Almost everyone thinks I'm a servant" replied Harry sadly. 

"Everyone know the truth now," said Severus. 

"Do they believe it?" said Harry. 

"I'm sure they do," said Severus soothingly "It's coming from the King and Queen after all." 

"Oh" said Harry, scooting over towards Severus for comfort. 

"I don't deserve you" sighed Harry when he was cuddled into a warm comforting gentle chest. 

"Nonsense I'm as bad as you" said Severus, he had ran away just too see what it was like to be normal. 

Harry said nothing in reply, he was obviously exhausted. 

"Are you hungry?" asked Severus. 

"Always" said Harry truthfully, not removing his face from Severus' chest, Harry didn't think he had ever been so comfortable in his entire life. 

"Do you not remember your parents?" asked Severus and yelled for someone to get some soup in a big cup. 

"No, nothing" said Harry. 

"Well not surprised, the psychologist thinks you shut your good memories out to adapt to your new life when your parents died" said Severus softly. 

"Maybe" said Harry when Severus began moving he clutched Severus harder not wanting to let him leave. 

"Let's get you on a bed sweet one, I wont leave I promise, I will be here always" soothed Severus softly, Harry had never been this open with him, Severus found he rather liked that.

* * *

Ok i know Harry is being a little OOC but you have to understand he is emotionally exhausted, as well as phisically i'm not having Harry getting better too suddenly, but i would love some ideas on what should happen to the dursley's! that would be nice please give me some ideas! well thats me for now i'm going to upload another story before i get away for the night take care y'all byeeee night xxXXXxx


	12. Chapter 12

**Happily Ever After **

**There we go! been a while since i updated but as i said on Lily's eyes i wanted to update this weekend and ive sucessfully did so so around of applause for me lol jking yay pure happy here i managed to update! not just once but twice! phew anyhooos never mind take care everyone and enjoy the story. BIG THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed i've too many storys to reply to each and every review i get no matter how much i would love to be able to. xxxx**

**Chapter 12 **

"I want it made sure that the Dursley's don't smell a rat and run, tail them, but if you get caught tell them you are watching one of them for me. Make it sound promising" said Severus, shuddering as he said promising.

"Of course My Lord" said Ronald Weasley bowing low and leaving.

"I still say we should punish them!" said Severus "Harry will go lightly on them!"

"Then we will make sure it's twice as harsh" smirked the King.

"Good" sneered Severus at the thought of the Dursley's.

"Can we stop talking about those Dursley's please? I've had enough of you both talking about revenge for the past few days" sighed the Queen Eileen.

"Of course dear," said the king.

"Invite the Dursley's here, I want them to think they are about to become royalty!" smirked Severus "Revenge is going to be even sweeter".

"I don't think that's a good idea" said the king.

"Just why not?" asked Severus annoyed.

"What if they see Harry? What then?" asked the king thinking logically?

"They wont, they will have tea out in the garden where mum usually has it" said Severus.

"That sounds like a fantastic idea!" said the queen smirking, despite moaning about how they were always going on about it. She had seen the state of Harry and she had the king as a husband. He was going to rub off on her eventually, and he had apparently.

"See!" smirked Severus he had convinced his mother.

"Fine, fine but I cannot be there or I might say something" said the king.

"Of course not dear" said the queen, one thing her husband wasn't good at was keeping his mouth closed.

"I'm going back too see Harry, I promised to be there when he woke" said Severus getting up.

"Of course, I will gather someone to inform the Dursley's of their new meeting of the day" said the king, a smirk gracing his features. "I shall get one of the Weasley boys to do it".

"They would be perfect for the job," admitted Severus. "The youngest boy did a perfect job for me. They do it with the I's dotted and T's crossed"

"Hm…yes of course!" said the king.

"They are a good family" admitted the Queen, "I'm just glad they have the living conditions they deserve.

"Indeed" said Severus leaving the room.

The king left not soon afterwards he had a family to inform about their new upcoming social engagement.

-- 0

"A Royal carriage is making its way here ma'am" said one of the servants.

"Get ready! In your best clothes immediately!" shouted Petunia quickly ushering her family up the stairs.

Knocks surrounded the entire house.

"They are here!" shouted Dudley.

"Just hurry up and get dressed!" snapped Petunia stalking towards the door. She always had her best clothes on, and always ready for unexpected.

"Yes?" she asked regally opening the door.

"Mrs. Petunia Dursley?" asked the red haired boy.

"That's correct" she said curtly not being horrible to them because they did work for the king.

"The Queen would like you and one Poppy Dursley in attendance to tea this afternoon in her majesties garden." said Charlie humbly.

"Inform her majesty we will be there!" said Petunia.

"Very well" said Charlie bowing low before once again getting into the carriage and they were off.

"What happened?" asked Dudley coming down five minutes later.

"Me and Poppy have been invited to a garden tea with her majesty" smirked Petunia.

"Why her?!" screeched Dudley obviously very angry.

"Because if it's just the queen it would be inappropriate to invite men" said Petunia tutting softly.

"That better be all it is!" snapped Dudley glaring at his sister.

"Don't worry love, he wont be interested in Poppy" said Petunia.

"I am still in the room!" snapped Poppy angrily.

"Whatever you say dear!" said Petunia turning away. "Make sure you put your best on! I won't have you showing me up in front of the queen".

"Of course not mother" Poppy managed to grind out in anger.

"Good" she said before leaving her daughter.

"He won't want her! She's disgusting" sneered Dudley "I wish I didn't have a sister!"

"You almost didn't, we didn't plan on having more than one child" said Vernon to his son.

This hurt Poppy more than she let on; she calmly walked by them and up the stairs to her room. She flung herself down on her bed and sobbed for hours. No one came in, except the maids, when they saw her crying they decided to leave her alone. Give her some privacy, they couldn't help but notice how horrible the family was to their daughter. There was nothing they could do unfortunately.

--0

"Ma'am said it's time you got dressed in your best Madam Poppy" said the servant softly.

"Choose out my best clothes, black ones preferably" said Poppy.

"That is all you have ma'am" said the servant softly.

"Of course" said Poppy, she had forgotten her mother had taken to buying her clothes only fit for a funeral recently.

"Best one there is then" said Poppy.

"Here ma'am" said the girl coming back over with a dress in her arms.

"That will do, I'd like some privacy first please" said Poppy, she never yelled at them to get out like her mother.

"Of course" said the girl bowing low and leaving.

--0

"Move!" yelled Petunia for her daughter.

"I'm coming" she said leaving the room and coming down the stairs and getting straight into the carriage that would take them to her majesties castle.

"We are there," said the man getting out and opening the door for them.

"Your Majesty" said Petunia bowing low as soon as she saw that the Queen was there to greet them, smirking when her head was lowered.

"Ah Petunia, such a lovely dress, please come" said Eileen.

"Oh you are too kind" smiled Petunia.

"And this must be Poppy?" asked Eileen.

"Yes Majesty this is my daughter Poppy" said Petunia.

"Nice to meet you, now why won't we go and have a spot of tea" said Eileen.

"Nothing would be better" Petunia said smiling.

--0

"How did it go?" asked Dudley as soon as they were back and not even out of the carriage yet.

"Perfectly she asked many questions about you, and only a few to Poppy, it's you he wants!" squealed Petunia.

"Brilliant! We must celebrate! The end of our troubles!" said Vernon.

"Indeed!" smiled Petunia. "Oh Dudley I'm so proud of you!" she cooed.

"Royalty here we come" said Dudley.

"One day Dudley you will be king" smiled Vernon.

"Yes he will everything I've wanted is coming true" smiled Petunia. "The queen was amazing; really nice also she said she was sorry her son couldn't join them! Which meant he wanted to be there to ask questions about you Dudley!"

--0

There we go!! what do you think? will i make them servants? will i let Poppy free? will i have her and Harry become cousins? she has always been the nicest to him after all?! what do you think? hm...R&R please! byeeeeeeeeeeee


	13. Chapter 13

**Happily Ever After …or Not? **

**Chapter 13**

"You decided yet?" asked the king, he had been coming to see Harry occasionally. Just for half an hour at night, where they would speak and out of nowhere Harry seemed to have required a new confidence.

"I have" smirked Harry, he still wasn't allowed to be out of bed for too long. His body needs to heal; they didn't want to take the chance of the wounds reopening.

"Well, let's hear them" said Tobias smirking, spending time with the young man had been the best decision he had made. It had convinced him that Harry was right for his son, right for his kingdom. He would bring in a new era and new changes. Something he felt was well and truly needed, around here at this point.

He didn't want his country to suffer for any bad decisions on his part.

As they spoke, he began to get to know Harry he was very likeable. Easy to make laugh and easily amused. It warmed the Tobias' heart hearing that laughed. The first night it sounded as if it was his first time, the look on his face confirmed it. He wasn't used to laughing, it was funny if Harry asked anything the Tobias would bend over backwards to get it for him. Harry unknowingly had the Tobias wrapped around his finger.

Harry got strength from Severus, who was supporting him. They were both on the bed, Harry was snug in his lover's chest, and Tobias smiled. He remembered a time where he and Eileen were like that, Eileen had been smaller than him, and she had almost disappeared on him. It looked the same, at that very moment with Harry and Severus. He had never seen his son look so happy, even if he didn't think it was right he would never have been able to deny his son.

"I want them to suffer the same fate that they decided for me" said Harry.

"Slavery?" asked Tobias, just for confirmation really, he could be meaning the beating part. A little bit of Tobias hoped it Use (consider revising) he wouldn't have trouble finding loyal people do it.

"Yes" said Harry, finding strength of those hands tightening around him in comfort and strength reminding him that he wasn't alone anymore.

"Shall we let them come to a hasty meeting? Only to be shackled and led away? In front view of everyone?" smirked Eileen. "She cares more about her image then her son I bet"

"Not Poppy" said Harry out of the blue.

"I beg you pardon?" asked Tobias.

"Not Poppy," he said slower.

"Care to explain why not?" asked Eileen.

"Poppy never did anything to me…she was treated horribly as well. They never cared about her. Me and the others brought her up, she was never really their daughter - to them she was a mistake." said Harry sadly.

"So they have emotionally abused another child?" snapped Eileen her eyes narrowed.

Harry shrank back, they wouldn't have noticed unless they were actually looking.

Tobias saw and led his angry wife out of the room.

--------0

"Calm down, my parents would never hurt you no matter how angry they are" soothed Severus.

Harry just nodded, snuggling into Severus even more, wishing they would never have to move from this spot. He wasn't used to this, lying around getting all the food he could ever want. He was finally being allowed out on the grounds today so he was getting some clothes.

"Well come on then. I'll show you the lake and other interesting areas'" said Severus.

"Wont people spread gossip? About us? Will it not get back to them?" asked Harry looking worried.

"It's happening today, they are coming here today. So there won't be a worry" said Severus.

"Oh," said Harry nodding his head.

"You will be there, confront them and tell them of their fate!" said Severus once they were at the lake.

"WHAT!? How can you do this to me Severus?" asked Harry looking ready to start crying.

"You need this to move on" said Severus worried that maybe he was going too far.

"I don't know" said Harry wide eyed.

"Trust me, you do this and the people of my country will admire you for your strength"

"Well I suppose" said Harry obviously very much having doubt.

"Do this, for yourself, for me for my father and mother" said Severus.

"Then yes I will do it" said Harry his resolve found. He loved Severus, more than he thought possible. He loved Tobias and Eileen also; they were like a second set of parents.

The lovers spent the rest of the days together. Harry in absolute awe at the feeling of such materials being on him. He still believed he wasn't worth it - Severus was still convincing the young man. A man abused would take a lot of convincing.

------------0

"My Lady" said Bill Weasley "The King requests your presence now"

"Now?" asked Petunia very worried.

"He request you wear your best and arrive in style" smiled Bill as if they were in for a great surprise.

"Just myself?" asked Petunia looking ready to squeal.

"Oh excuse me, your family as well," said Bill wide eyed "Most importantly Dudley Dursley"

"Of course!" said Petunia, getting herself together she closed the doors and quickly went to find her family. Making sure they were getting their best clothes on she did the same. Her son was getting married of course she was going to get the best she had on. She doubted they would be coming back here so she packed her most precious possessions and put them in her bag before waiting for the rest of the family.

------------------0

"In style you say?" asked Poppy.

"Yes ma'am" said Bill.

"How's Harry?" she asked almost not speaking at all, and into Bill's ear.

He gasped "How?"

"It's alright I know, I've always known the Prince knows I know" said Poppy.

Bill relaxed "He is well, ma'am".

"Can you call me Poppy?" she asked.

"Of course Poppy and my name is Bill" he said they shook hands and introduced themselves properly.

Nothing more was said, they couldn't risk it.

Not long later they were on their journey to the Castle.

-------------0

Bowing and curtsying the family made their way into the presence of the King and Queen. Their son the Prince on their right.

"It has come to our attention that you lied to her majesty the Queen of France!" said

"I would never your majesty!" said Petunia wide eyed unable to believe this was happening. Where was the wedding? The flowers? The congratulations?!

"Do not lie to the King and Queen again Petunia" said a calm and collected voice from the back of the room.

Petunia turned around, already knowing who it was she knew that voice. When she saw him dressed up, with a crown on his head, she just about exploded. That boy was the Prince? Hopefully the brat would be too scared to have told them the rest.

"You're Majesty" she said bowing.

"Dudley I do believe you have met my Husband?" smirked Severus, Dudley looked so shocked. This wasn't supposed to happen.

"I have decided upon your punishment, and have decided you shall suffer the same fate you disposed upon me" said Harry.

The family had choked up; they couldn't make it any worse for themselves by saying anything to the new Prince. They were just told they were going to be sold into slavery in not so many words. Hopefully it wasn't going to be such a bad slavery. Judging by the glint in the King's eyes Petunia wasn't too hopeful.

The brat seemed to ruin her life no matter what.

He moved and stood Poppy up and led her away from the 'family' and escorted her to Bill. Who smiled and thanked Harry, the rest of the show was the three Dursley's being arrested and being escorted into a cage and they were heard shrieking into the distance.

Finally Harry was at peace.

That night Harry and Severus made love to each other, it would be the first of many and Harry hadn't felt so better about himself.

He didn't like to admit it - but Severus was right, he had needed to face them.

Now he could live his life.

The end

* * *

Well? what did u think?

R&R plz

Sequel? or leave as it is?


End file.
